Dahlia's Dragon
by SevLoverKat
Summary: Dahlia Potter fell in love with the most unexpected person. What will the wizarding world have to say? Fem!Harry, Harry/Draco, Dark?Grey?Dahlia, Preg, Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione bashing. (now it will be multi-chaptered, because of my two reviewers. Thanks y'all)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dahlia's Dragon**

**Pairings: Fem!Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Teddy Nott**

**Warnings: Language (duh, these are teens!), preg, Kidnapping? Torture? (we'll see... kidnapping and torture depend on whether this becomes a multi-chapter story.)**

**A/N: I hope you like this. I might, or might not, make this into a multi-chapter story. Let me know which you might like.**

* * *

Dahlia's Dragon

Dahlia Potter walked along the halls of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that she was now in her seventh year. Her long black hair was in a braided coil, with a long braided tail hanging over her shoulder. It was how she had her hair fixed a year ago, for her wedding. Who did she marry? Draco Lucius Malfoy. Normally, you'd think that rivals couldn't possibly fall in love with each other, but they had been friends since third year. They only pretended to still hate each other so that her 'friends' didn't know.

"Dahlia!" yelled a familiar, but unwelcome voice. It was Ron Weasley.

Dahlia turned her head to look at him. "Yes, Ronald?" She asked, politely. She didn't want to talk to him, but maybe this would get him to leave quicker.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks. On a date, I mean," he stammered. Inside, he smirked. He didn't like her, or wanted to be her friend, but if this got him money he'd do anything.

Dahlia swallowed. "Ron, I'm taken. Aren't you going out with Hermione anyway?"

Ron spluttered. "Who're you with? Break up with him!"

"Ronald Weasley! I will not break up with someone just because you say so!" Dahlia turned, and left him there. She was almost to the Great Hall, when a Malfoy house elf appeared with a three-month-old baby boy.

"Mistress Dahlia, young master wanted you." The female house elf handed the baby over.

"Thank you, Misky." Dahlia cuddled her son. "Let's go tell the school about you, Augustus Draco Malfoy."

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_3rd Year_

_Dahlia couldn't believe her friend, Hermione punched Draco Malfoy! Yes, he did say awful things about Buckbeak, but she didn't have to punch him! She could have just said something like 'piss off' or something like that. Dahlia shook her head at Hermione's actions. Her eyes caught Malfoy's as he ran by her. "Sorry," she mouthed to him. She could tell he was confused about why she would say sorry for her friend, but Dahlia would explain to him later._

_..._

_~right before the leaving feast~_

_Dahlia stood alone outside the Great Hall. She had told her friends that she would catch up later. As Dahlia waited, she saw Malfoy walk up with his friends. "Malfoy," she said only loud enough for him and his friends to hear. "May I talk to you, Malfoy? Alone?" She spoke respectfully, bowing her head politely (as an heiress to an heir)._

_Draco Malfoy looked at her suspiciously. He motioned the others to go into the Great Hall with a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.' "You had something important to say, Miss Potter?" He asked, as protocol demanded._

_"Mr. Malfoy, you might be wondering why I said sorry about Miss Granger's actions." Dahlia looked up into Malfoy's grey eyes. "I didn't think she should have done what she did. She should have handled it differently. I'm sorry I didn't say something to her then." She looked back down at her feet, a light blush of embarrassment bloomed upon her cheeks._

_"No, don't apologize. I was at fault too. Though I am loath to admit it." He smirked as she giggled lightly. He held out a hand. "Truce? Friends, or just acquaintances?"_

_Not wanting a repeat of first year, Dahlia put a dainty hand in his slightly larger hand. "Friends."_

_4th__ year_

_~after Ron shows his true colors by accusing Dahlia of entering the tournament~_

_Dahlia ran into Draco's arms. "Draco, you've got to believe me! I didn't put my name into the Goblet, and I didn't ask anyone to do it for me!"_

_"I know," he said, hugging her close. "I know, Dahl. Who do you think did it?"_

_"Well," she said, thinking about it rationally. "The other two heads of the schools couldn't have done it. They wouldn't have wanted to have two Hogwarts champions, but we do now. Dumbledore could have... maybe. But the one person that could have done it the easiest, is Moody, and only because he doesn't seem all there."_

_5th year_

_~after Sirius's death (sad, i know)~_

_Draco held Dahlia close as she cried. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry that you lost your godfather. Maybe we can search through the Malfoy library, and find a way to bring him back. I promise to do everything I can to make it happen. I want you to be happy."_

_"Oh, Dray!" Dahlia cried. "You're so sweet, and I don't deserve you!"_

_"No, it is I that don't deserve you. You are wonderful, kind, beautiful, smart, brave, trustworthy, sweet, and everything else. I love you so much." He almost fell backwards when she leapt at him._

_"I love you too! I've loved you for so long!" She kissed him on the mouth._

_When they pulled away, he said, "I know now's not the time, but I'll help you get emancipated so you don't ever have to go back to those muggles, and then... will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"_

_She stared at him in shock. "Marry at sixteen? Of course I'll marry you!" She laughed in happiness. "Now, do you have the ring? Or do we have to go searching for one?"_

_He pulled a box out of his pocket, and opened it to show a white-gold band with a huge diamond on top and a little emerald on either side of the diamond. He pulled the ring out of the box, and gently placed it on her left ring finger._

_"Draco, it's beautiful!" She kissed him again, but for much longer this time. "Let's go tell your friends."_

_6th year_

_~half-way through the year~_

_"Draco, I'm pregnant. I know we've only been married for six months, but I asked Sev to get me to the Malfoy's private healer. I'm two months pregnant. We haven't even talked about having children so soon." Draco could only stare in shock and surprise._

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I keep it a one-shot? Make it a multi-chaptered story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dahlia's Dragon**

**Pairings: Fem!Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Teddy Nott**

**Warnings: Language (duh, these are teens!), preg, Kidnapping? Torture? (we'll see... kidnapping and torture depend on whether this becomes a multi-chapter story.)**

**A/N: I hope you like this. 8 reviewers for the first chapter, people must love it...**

**Pokemon Master Razit 3/11/13 . chapter 1: good. you should make it a multi-chapter story. i also would like to see her pranking Ron and Ron not understanding a prank. i mean she doesn't seem mean. but... still.**

Dahlia: Ooh! Good idea! Hmm, must go see the twins...

**Penny is wise 3/9/13 . chapter 1: Awesome first chapter.**

SevLoverKat: Why, thank you dear! XD

**Sakura Lisel 3/8/13 . chapter 1**: **Oh. I hope the next chapter comes out soon. I want to see how this goes.**

Augustus: *smiles*

**Ceti H. Black 3/8/13 . chapter 1: Definitely not a oneshot, please. I like it. It's going to be fun. Please keep writing.**

SevLoverKat: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Would you like to be my beta?

** Paddy Gurl 3/7/13 . chapter 1**: **love it I think you should continue**

Dahlia: Thank you very much. She just wrote what came off the top of her head. I hope this chapter pleases you.

** Lw117149 3/7/13 . chapter 1**: **Oh please write more this sounds great !**

Draco: Thank you, kind reviewer! My wife, son, and I greatly appreciate each and every review.

** MirrorFlower and DarkWind 3/7/13 . chapter 1**: **make more i want to see more of thie rlife like their sons birth and the schools reaction to the child more mroe more mreo mroe**

SevLoverKat: *smiles* You will. There will be plenty of flashbacks to show just how welcome she is with many of the older Slytherins, the birth of Augustus, and her friends' betrayal.

** Rori Potter 3/7/13 . chapter 1**: **Wow. There should be more.**

SevLoverKat: My first reviewer! *Happy dance* You made me sooooo happy.

**And a Special Thanks to everyone that favorited and followed the story. Maybe the ones that haven't reviewed could this chapter? *hint, hint***

* * *

Dahlia's Dragon

Dahlia walked into the Great Hall with Augustus. As soon as she walked in, people stared. Well, except for those that actually knew beforehand. Ron stared stupidly at the baby, obviously wondering where the baby came from. He must have run and taken a short-cut to get there before her. Dumbledore looked confused, but she knew he would be furious when he found out that she was the baby's mum. Dahlia walked over to the Slytherin table, confusing most of the Gryffindors, and sat next to Draco. "Hello, Draco; Daphne; Blaise; Teddy."

"Hello, dear," Draco said, kissing Dahlia on the cheek. He ignored the gasps of outrage from some of the other students and Dumbledore.

"Hey," said Daphne, Blaise, and Teddy.

"How's Pansy?" Dahlia asked.

Draco answered, gently taking Augustus from her arms, "She was behind us. She might be in some alcove with her new lover." He smiled.

"Is it a boy or girl this time?" Dahlia put a few things on her plate, not wanting to overload it.

Daphne giggled. "A girl, I think. Pansy's been really secretive this time."

"It's probably for real," said Blaise, holding Teddy's hand under the table. Teddy blushed when he noticed Dahlia looking at him and smiling.

~~~ Dahlia's Dragon ~~~

Ron's mouth was wide open as he stared at the Slytherin table. He couldn't believe that Dahlia was holding a baby, and sitting with the ferret of all people! He watched as Malfoy took the baby from Dahlia's arms and she started putting food on her plate. Why couldn't she fall for his flirting? What was so special about Malfoy?

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "Looks like the plan isn't going as planned."

"No duh, Mione!" hissed Ron. He glared at her. "We need to get her back to our side... and away from Malfoy's influence. But what do we do?"

"Maybe we should ask Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, always the one to think to go to a teacher or the Headmaster.

"Yeah." Ron looked back at Dahlia, remembering the time he was first told he'd have to befriend the Girl-who-lived.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

The young redheaded boy looked at the wise old man. He sat behind the oak desk, with a twinkle in his eye. "Mum said you needed to see me?"

"Yes," said the headmaster. "I need you to befriend the girl-who-lived this year. If you are successful of gaining her trust, and don't lose it, then you will get enough money to live comfortably for the rest of your life. However, seeing as how I don't have any money left, it will be miss Potter's money you will get." He smiled at the youngest Weasley's joy, and continued, "You'll only get half of the money, since I'm using the other half to pay for a female friend for the girl and my own personal affairs. If, for some reason, you lose her respect, I'll stop paying you until you get it back."

"I understand, Headmaster." Ron nodded to Dumbledore.

"You are dismissed."

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Dahlia fed her baby a bottle, and spoke to the surrounding Slytherins. She only breast-fed him in private, because that was a very private and personal thing. After Supper, while everyone was leaving the Great Hall, the Slytherins and Dahlia were confronted by Ron and Hermione. "Hello," Dahlia said, politely.

Ron opened his big mouth, "Don't 'hello' us like that! Who's the baby? Whose is it? Why did you sit with those slimy snakes?"

Dahlia huffed when it seemed Hermione agreed with Ron instead of stopping him. Just another sign that they were both not her true friends. "One, his name is Augustus. Two, he is my son. Three, snakes aren't slimy; they're scaly. You'd know that if you got your head out of your arse once in a while. These Slytherins are my friends. True friends. And four, none of this is any of your business. So, keep your nose to your own, or wind up with it broken." She smirked as her husband and friends laughed.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Too short? Sorry, I wanted to give this to my lovely readers because y'all wanted more fast... Tell me what you think?**


	3. AN:

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The only excuses I have are that I'm currently taking online classes, which take a chunk of my time, and I'm having trouble writing the chapters of my stories. I will try to get some out when I can. I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

_**SevLoverKat**_


End file.
